


A little help

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hair-pulling, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Having such a long, beautiful hair sure is great, but sometimes... it can be a bit of a nuisance. Thankfully, Madara is there to help. But is that really his intention...?A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 13 - Hair pulling





	A little help

“Ugh, I’m sorry,” Izuna said, brushing his hair away from his face to be able to kiss Madara without stray hairs getting in their mouths. He started regretting letting his hair loose, especially now that he was fooling around with Madara in bed. His hair was everywhere, constantly bothering him, getting in the way, hell, he even lay on it almost ripping some of it  
out. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Madara laughed, kissing his brother again. But the kiss didn’t last long, Izuna broke it again, whining and pulling his hair out of his mouth. 

“Let me help,” Madara said, already tucking Izuna’s hair behind his ear. “Could you please turn around?”

After Izuna did that, Madara started gathering all of his hair. “Hey, come closer.” He said, lightly tugging his hair. All Izuna did was arch his back. Madara found that weirdly captivating. He tugged his hair again, trying to do it inconspicuously, so that Izuna wouldn’t notice. 

“You like that, don’t you?” 

Madara flinched guiltily.

“You can pull harder. It doesn’t hurt.”

And so he did, which made Izuna tilt his head backwards and arch his back even more, yet his ass was still pressed against Madara’s crotch…


End file.
